Along with the Raindrop
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: BTS. Jimin/Yoongi. Karena bagi Jimin, senyuman Yoongi adalah keping terindah dari puzzle kehidupannya. Dengannya Jimin bahagia, tanpanya Jimin terengah—seolah oksigen enggan bersamanya. Karena Yoongi dan senyumannya adalah bagian di mana Jimin bisa menikmati arti dari kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. [AU. Slash. BL. Bottom!Yoongi.]
_**Along with the Raindrop**_ **© Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi ©** _ **God, themselves**_

 _ **Rated T. / Romace, Fluffy.**_

 _ **BL. SLASH. OOC. AU. Plotless.**_

 _ **Summary**_ **: Karena bagi Jimin, senyuman Yoongi adalah keping terindah dari** _ **puzzle**_ **kehidupannya. Dengan** _ **nya**_ **Jimin bahagia, tanpa** _ **nya**_ **Jimin terengah—seolah oksigen enggan bersamanya. Karena Yoongi dan senyuman** _ **nya**_ **adalah bagian di mana Jimin bisa menikmati arti dari kehidupan yang sesungguhnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Karena terkadang hujan bisa membawa cinta muncul ke permukaan.**_

 _ **Seperti pada halnya Jimin yang senantiasa menunggu hadirnya senyuman dari sang tercinta.**_

 _ **Menunggu hujan reda, dan menikmati degup jantungnya yang membara.**_

 _ **Karena dia.**_

 _ **Karena Min Yoongi yang selalu bisa membuatnya lupa.**_

 _ **Jikalau tak ada lagi keadaan paling membahagiakan untuk Jimin.**_

 _ **Kecuali melihat Yoonginya tersenyum. Hanya untuknya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lewat dua puluh menit, dan hampir semua warga sekolah telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun tidak dengan dua anak adam yang kini berdiam diri di dalam kelas kosong—yang merupakan kelas salah satu di antara mereka.

Seorang _namja_ bermahkotakan langit senja bersandar pada daun jendela—yang menampakkan derasnya hujan turun membahasi jalanan kota. Dan _namja_ lainnya terduduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari _namja_ sebelumnya.

 _Namja_ bernama Jimin yang bersandar nyaman itu memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan _namja_ lainnya, Yoongi. Melihat bagaimana sosok itu terus menggerutu, kemudian menumpukan kepalanya, dilanjut mengacak helai _mint_ nya, yang mana berhasil membuat Jimin terkekeh kecil menyaksikan kekasih manisnya itu.

Dan Yoongi sendiri yang mendengar kekehan itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk kemudian bertemu pandang dengan tatapan Jimin yang selalu bisa melenakannya. Saking lembutnya, yang bisa Yoongi lihat di sana hanyalah kasih yang tak pernah bisa Yoongi hitung berapa jumlahnya. Namun ia senang, ia bahagia karena hanya dialah yang memiliki Jimin dan tatapan lembut itu.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi bertanya, menatap penuh kernyitan pada kekasihnya di depan jendela yang tirainya terbuka.

Jimin hanya mengangkat bahu dan masih mematri senyum di kedua sudut bibirnya. Sedikitnya berhasil membuat Yoongi merona merah.

Yoongi bangkit untuk menghampiri Jimin. Ia berdiri di samping _namja_ itu kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya pada permukaan jendela yang berembun, menciptakan cetakan di sana. Jimin hanya meliriknya. Memperhatikan bagaimana sosok itu berusaha untuk membuat kontak dengan ruangan yang mereka tempati.

Sampai ketika suara sosok itu menggema lagi, Jimin berhasil membawa semua fokusnya yang mengabur saking terlenanya pada sosok tercintanya itu.

"Menurutmu, apa hujannya akan reda?"

Jimin ikut melirik ke arah luar, melihat bagaimana air-air itu turun dari langit. "Entahlah, _hyung_. Kau mau pulang sekarang memangnya?"

"Tidak mau. Kau pikir aku suka kebasahan?" Yoongi mencibir dalam ucapannya.

Jimin sudah terbiasa, dan ia justru membalas ucapan itu dengan berdiri di belakang Yoongi, mengaitkan tangannya pada celah kosong di antara jari-jari Yoongi. Menggenggamnya erat, mendekatkan tubuhnya. Pun dengan bibirnya yang ia bawa untuk mengecup bahu berlapiskan seragam sekolah milik kekasihnya. Namun hal itu berhasil memberikan kehangatan untuk Yoongi yang hanya diam menerima perlakukan itu.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita tunggu sampai hujan reda baru kita bisa pulang."

"Tapi sampai kapan?"

"Hmmm, mungkin sampai _hyung_ mau kembali ke langit untuk menghentikan huj—aduh!" ucapan Jimin terpotong dan diakhiri rintihan karena Yoongi menggunakan giginya untuk menggigit lengan Jimin yang bisa ia raih.

"Hentikan ucapan _chessy_ -mu itu. Tidak cocok. Kebanyakan main sama Taehyung, _sih_ , jadi gila."

"Aku ' _kan_ hanya bicara jujur." Jimin melepas genggaman tangan mereka untuk kemudian melabuhkan tangannya pada perut Yoongi, membawa sosok di depannya itu agar bersandar sepenuhnya pada dadanya yang bidang. "Aku hanya bicara jujur dengan mengatakan bahwa benar kau adalah bidadari Tuhan yang _nyasar_ ke sini."

" _Ga nyambung_. Dasar Park Jimin gila."

Tetapi Yoongi terkekeh mengucapkan itu. Dan Jimin merasa hangat. Yoongi selalu punya tempat di mana ia akan benar-benar berbeda. Hanya ketika bersama Jimin lah Yoongi akan menunjukkan sisinya yang lain. Yang bisa tertawa dan tersenyum sesukanya, tanpa bersikap galak dengan perkataan yang mengiris hati pendengarnya.

Karena hanya kepada Jimin dan karena Jimin lah Yoongi seperti ini.

Pun Jimin justru mengeratkan lagi pelukannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher yang menguarkan wangi yang selalu ia suka. "Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_."

Dan Yoongi benar-benar tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

Suara lirihnya Yoongi berhasil membuat Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, untuk melihat ke arah kaca di mana di sana menampilkan refleksi kekasihnya, yang tersenyum manis padanya, yang berhasil mencuri semua oksigen yang mengayun di sekitarnya.

Lalu ketika Yoongi meneruskan kalimatnya, Jimin merasa… mungkin hari ini adalah hari paling indah sedunia.

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan _namja_ bersurai orens itu balas tersenyum, untuk kemudian membalikkan badan Yoongi agar mereka saling berhadapan. Untuknya bisa memainkan jarinya pada helai-helai _mint_ favoritnya. Untuk punggung tangannya agar bisa mengelus pipi putih tanpa cacat yang begitu halus. Untuk bibirnya mendaratkan kecupan sayang di dahi sosok itu. Karena Jimin merasa ia begitu sempurna sekarang.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_. Untuk mencintaiku…" bisik Jimin di depan bibir Yoongi yang masih melengkungkan senyuman.

Pun dengan lengan Yoongi yang melabuhkan diri pada leher Jimin untuk memeluknya. Dengan senyuman yang terus tinggal di bibirnya, pelan seakan ia mengucapkannya di ujung lidah, Jimin merasa ia masih bisa mendengarnya sekalipun hujan berusaha menulikan pendengaran mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku juga berterima kasih... padamu… karena sudah mencintaiku. Dan selalu bisa membuatku untuk tersenyum—tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Dan Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan lembut yang selalu ia berikan pada Yoongi, juga senyuman yang sedari tadi tak pernah lepas menyandangi bibirnya. Dengan jari-jemarinya yang mengelus pipi sang terkasih. Jimin hanya merasa terkadang hujan selalu bisa menciptakan momen di antara mereka. Yang tak pernah sedikitpun terlupakan dari ingatan.

"Teruslah tersenyum, _hyung_ , dan buat aku jatuh cinta padamu ribuan kali—dan terus sampai rasanya aku tak punya lagi kesempatan untuk semakin mencintaimu."

Perkataan Jimin itu, Yoongi balas dengan kecupan lembut pada bibir tebalnya. Dengan kedua tangan Yoongi yang semula bertengger di leher Jimin, berpindah haluan di kedua pipi Jimin. Hanya mengecupnya. Benar-benar hanya menempelkan kedua bibir. Namun lambat laun, Jimin yang awalnya terkaget, membawa tangannya juga untuk memegang kedua tangan Yoongi—lalu memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Di bawah atap kelas yang kosong, menunggu dan disaksikan hujan, mereka merajut cinta dan kasih mereka melalui bersatunya dua bibir dalam ciuman itu. Dan mereka pada akhirnya benar-benar lupa tentang hujan yang perlahan berhenti, ketika tangan Jimin merambat meraih pinggang Yoongi—menariknya mendekat, makin melekatkan dua bibir yang bertubrukan.

Sembari mereka menghirup wangi hujan yang mengudara, kecupan itu menjadi lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Dan kini mereka benar-benar lupa pada rencana untuk kembali ke rumah.

Karena Jimin hanya butuh Yoongi untuk tersenyum. Karena Yoongi hanya butuh Jimin untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Bahkan dalam ciuman yang mereka bagi sekalipun.

" _Saranghae_ , Jimin- _ah_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **END**_

 _ **Yumi's Note :**_

BUAHAHAHA apa ini? /pundung

 _Chessy_ abis. _Plotless_ abis. Ga ada _fluffy_ -nya sama sekali. Maapkeun saya. Ini pelampiasan karena ga nemu-nemu _sense humor_ buat ngetik **'Greatest Accidental'**. Sekali lagi maafkan sayaaa.

 _But, I thanked everyone who read this, or the other fiction of mine._ TERIMA KASIH BANYAK, BHUHUHU.

 _Anyways, review, guys?_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Yumi.**_


End file.
